Cheese
Main= |rarity = M |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Garuda |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Har Gow |food type = Dish |birthplace = Third Dynasty of Ur |birth year = 2000 BC |cn name = 奶酪 |personality = Energetic |height = 157cm |likes1 = Cassata |likes2 = Pizza |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Whisky |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Larissa Gallagher |cvjp = Hayami Saori |cvcn = Mang Yin (忙音) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I'm hungry again... Let me just indulge a bit! |bio = Open-minded and kind-hearted. This Food Soul likes to socialize and has a massive appetite! She can often tease people but gets away with it because of her beauty and intellect. Her favorite thing to do is tease Pizza. When her tricks fail, she can get quite upset. But, just give her some food and she'll be happy again! |food introduction = The origin of cheese is very complex. It's hard to say where and when it originated from as the origins are countless. Pair it with some simple crackers for an afternoon snack, use it in your ramen hotpot as a delicious condiment, or slide it between two pieces of bread to add that extra flavor. No matter how you use cheese, it's always delicious. |acquire = *Events |events = *Halloween Amusement Park! |power = 819 |atk = 20 |def = 11 |hp = 236 |crit = 842 |critdmg = 353 |atkspd = 503 |normaltitle = Sweet Temptations |normal = Cheese raises her hand and lowers the defense of the enemy with the highest Atk by 1 point for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Golden Surprise |energy = Cheese unleashes an attack on the enemy with the highest Atk and deals 100% damage plus an additional 300 damage on them. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = All the Rage II |skill2 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 12/hour. (+6 per level, up to a maximum of 306) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |role2-3 = Staff |title3 = Good Appetite |skill3 = Customers have a 5% chance to eat 1 additional portion of food. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 55%) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |title4 = Famous Reputation II |skill4 = After customers eat at the Restaurant, receive an additional reward of 1 Fame point (+1 per level, up to a maximum of 6 points) |unlock4 = 5 Stars |role4-1 = Supervisor |role4-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Master, since I came here, there have been so many tasty things to eat. Come feed me! |login = It's such a beautiful day today, let's do something special. |arena = Come here, quickly now, let's have some fun together! |skill = You're going to pay dearly if you're naughty! |ascend = My appetite is growing again! |fatigue = Ohhh, I have no strength when I'm hungry... |recovering = Well, rest is over! What do we do now? |attack = You believe in me so I'm going to trust myself! |ko = I've missed you so much... |notice = Dinner's ready! I'm excited to find out how well you satisfy me today. |idle1 = If Pizza doesn't bring me something to eat today, I'm not going to let him off easy |idle2 = When faced with trouble, first the most important thing to do is fill your belly right? |idle3 = How about I sneak into the kitchen to steal today's fresh-baked cake while you're away?|pledge = The price for me to stay with you is very high! You have to brush my hair, cook for me, and bake me 10 cakes, every day. Of course, the most important thing is...you being with me...actually, that's enough~|intimacy1 = Oh? You want to touch my ears? No problem! you're welcome to~|intimacy2 = I saved this just for you! Food you love is best when shared with someone you love!|intimacy3 = My hair is a mess.... Will you brush it for me? |interaction1 = Did somebody make you angry? Tell me, I'll help! |interaction2 = Don't worry, I just love putting hot sauce in the ketchup... and... done! I'll just send that along to Pizza! Hee hee... |interaction3 = Master Attendant, I made this dish just for you, why don't you try it~ |pledge = The price for me to stay with you is very high. You need to brush my hair, cook for me and bake me ten cakes every day. Of course, the most important things is... you being with me. Actually, that's enough. |intimacy1 = Oh! You want to touch my ears? No problem. You're welcome to. |intimacy2 = I saved this just for you! Food you love is best when shared with someone you love. |intimacy3 = My hair is a mess! Will you brush it for me? |victory = I did not see that coming! Hee hee, will you give me a reward? |defeat = Oh no, they've seen through us. |feeding = Mmm... Delicious food can heal the body and soul. |skin = Lost Rose |skin quote = Not only did they get me lost, but made me stay here... I definitely don't want to see them... please find me, dumbass... |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills